Vapor Samples
The following is a list of samples from HETWAVE's albums. ASSORTED VAPOR TRACKS 1 (2016) * 1. A R O U N D T H E S U M M I T (Sample: "Childish Games" from Burnout 2: Point of Impact) * 2. Beautiful KITTY (Sample: "Tower Of Arrogance" from Darkstalkers 3) * 3. L a S T F o R e v E r (Sample: "You're My Number One" from Sonic R) * 4. S H I N E (Sample: "Opening Movie" from Mario Kart Wii) * 5. ONE ANOTHER (Sample: "Giruvegan's Mystery" from Final Fantasy XII) * 6. RoBoTiC (Sample: "B.T. Dutch" from G Darius) * 7. AT THIS POINT (Sample: "Low Drive" from Castle Of Shikigami III) * 8. Chill Out To THAT (Sample: "Main Menu Theme 3" from Gran Turismo 4) * 9: DELUSION (Sample: "Tree Tops" from Spyro The Dragon) * 10: SO MaNY BuBBLEs (Sample: "Waltz Of Water and Bubble" from Liquid Kids) * 11: FriDAYs (Sample: "King Kaliente" from Super Mario Galaxy) * 12: KICK OFF (Sample: "Monkey Soccer" from Super Monkey Ball 2) * 13: NOTHING TO IT (Sample: "We Love Burning Town" from Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) * 14: Crying (Sample: "An Unwavering Heart" from Pokémon Black & White) * 15: trapped (Sample: "Temple Ruins" from Crash Bandicoot) * 16: HELP US (Sample: "Spectronizer" from Just Dance 3) * 17: relaxing drone (Sample: "Main Menu Theme 5" from Gran Turismo 4) * 18: KNOWING (Sample: "The Skidoo" from Tomb Raider II) * 19: swamp (Sample: "A Land Of Memories" from Final Fantasy XII) * 20: RESULTS (Sample: "Baseball Results" from Wii Sports) * 21: THE love Of My LIFE (Sample: "Summer Forest" from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) * 22: STRUT DAT (Sample: "Funky Radio" from Jet Grind Radio) * 23: This Poor Bird (Sample: "Yuna's Ballad" from Final Fantasy X-2) * 24: sport boy (Sample: "In Game Theme" from Ice Hockey NES) * 25: HAmMeRed (Sample: "Sylvan Land" from Don Doko Don) * 26: berry dojo (Sample: "Menu Theme" from Fruit Ninja) * 27: OFF IN SPACE (Sample: "BGM 1" from Super Space Invaders '91) * 28: FOR FREEDOM (Sample: "Whiplash" from Burnout) * 29: sleep (Sample: "K.K. Lullaby (Aircheck)" from Animal Crossing) * 30: WIPE YOUR TEARS (Sample: "I Don't Want To Say Goodbye" from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2) * 31: by my side (Sample: "Back In Time" from Sonic R) * 32: TODDLE AND TOY (Sample: "Toy Panic" from Liquid Kids) * 33: puppy days (Sample: "The Magic Class 1" from Jewel Pet Kawaii Mahou no Fantasy) * 34: AMBIENT OPERA (Sample: "Self" from Darius Gaiden) * 35: cute (Sample: "The Impact Site" from Pikmin) * 36: DO For U (Sample: "Real Emotion" from Final Fantasy X-2) * 37: Love Chaos (Sample: "Paris" from Twisted Metal: Head On) * 38: SLOW DaNce (Sample: "Love Is Magic" from Space Invaders '95) * 39: MUMMY (Sample: "In The Pyramid" from Insector X) * 40: Fade Away (Sample: "Feature Perfect From 7" from G Darius) ASSORTED VAPOR TRACKS 2 (2016) * 1: MISERABLE (Sample: "Midna's Lament" from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * 2: bombing 'em all (Sample: "Monogenic" from Bomberman Hero) * 3: U N D E R W A T E R (Sample: "Sunken Ship" from Super Mario RPG) * 4: dodge that kick (Sample: "Chinese Kids" from Kuri Kinton) * 5: ONION Peace (Sample: "Blessed In Her Glorious Light" from Final Fantasy XI) * 6: PUZZLED? (Sample: "Shinin' Queen" from Cleopatra Fortune) * 7: melodious (Sample: "Protoman's Theme" from Mega Man III) * 8: What DO you want TO dO NOw (Sample: "Menu" from Burnout) * 9: camouflage (Sample: "Track 3" from Ghost Recon 2) * 10: SPEED OF SOUND (Sample: "Escape From The City" from Sonic Adventure 2) * 11: beach day (Sample: "Shy Guy Beach" from Mario Kart: Super Circuit) * 12: SKY Force (Sample: "Geometric City" from RayStorm) * 13: APPORCHING (Sample: "Battle! Diana" from Jewel Pet Mahou no DS Kirapikarin) * 14: Locations (Sample: "Warp Room" from Crash Bash) * 15: CREEPY CLOWNS (Sample: "Carnival Of Darkness" from Twisted Metal: Lost) * 16: Inu hun Jyatta (Sample: "Chiwawa" from Just Dance 2016) * 17: SMOOTH Moves (Sample: "Jimmy T. Page's Theme" from WarioWare: Smooth Moves) * 18: POPPING BOBBLES (Sample: "Branching Paths" from Puzzle Bobble 2) * 19: battle with me (Sample: "Bicycle" from Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum) * 20: A G R E A T R I V E R (Sample: "Sleeping Beauty" from Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles) * 21: Focus Hard (Sample: "Jumper" from Geometry Dash) * 22: DOwn Da STrEEt (Sample: "K.K. Disco" from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * 23: Dig A Hole (Sample: "Forest Underground" from Dig Dug Digging Strike) * 24: ONION Flow (Sample: "Mog House" from Final Fantasy XI) * 25: come on and smile (Sample: "Smile Game" from Tamagotchi Gameboy) * 26: Going DOWN (Sample: "Airship" from Super Mario Bros. 3) * 27: CHARGE (Sample: "The Return Of Palutena" from Kid Icarus: Uprising) * 28: fairy tale (Sample: "Main Theme 1" from The Fairyland Story) * 29: Let's Get FIT (Sample: "Yoga" from Wii Fit Plus) * 30: A COLORFUL WISH (Sample: "Milky Way Wishes" from Kirby and The Rainbow Curse) * 31: toasted (Sample: "Garden Theme" from I Am Bread) * 32: Future City (Sample: "Main Theme 1" from Raimais) * 33: Treasure (Sample: "Plains Of Eternity" from Final Fantasy XIII-2) * 34: good luck pilot (Sample: "Born To Be Free" from Metal Black) * 35: SKAG GULLY (Sample: "Fighting Off The Skags" from Borderlands) * 36: H e a d b a n g e r (Sample: "With Me" from Sonic and the Black Knight) * 37: where's my horse? (Sample: "Lon Lon Ranch" from The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) * 38: Superhero (Sample: "Odds 'n' Pods" from The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage) * 39: HeLLo DArLiNg (Sample: "0/1 Angel" from Pop'n Music 8) * 40: Star Bits (Sample: "Luma" from Super Mario Galaxy) ASSORTED VAPOR TRACKS 3 (2017) * 1: RAINBOW (Sample: "The Sunleth Waterscape" from Final Fantasy XIII) * 2: Fastest Run (Sample: "Candy Mountain" from Kirby Super Star) * 3: BURger CUbe (Sample: "Monkey Mall" from Super Monkey Ball) * 4: monk chamber (Sample: "Forbidden Swamp" from The Legend Of Spyro: A New Beginning) * 5: HOP from PLace TO place (Sample: "Q!Dina" from Q*Bert) * 6: ROBOT RAVE (Sample: "Nitro Bot" from Just Dance 2014) * 7: Take Cover! (Sample: "Bob-omb Battlefield" from Super Mario 64) * 8: Angler Prickles (Sample: "Singing in THE BRAIN" from Darius Gaiden) * 15: this song (Sample: "Memoro de la Stono" from Final Fantasy XI) * 16: GREAT DANCING (Sample: "Cutie Chaser" from Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix Plus) * 19: MONKEY DANCE (Sample: "Open Sesame!" from Mother 3)